Mia macht Chaos
by Murmel
Summary: Mia geht in die zweite Runde. Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Mia macht Ärger, ich verspreche neue spannende Intrigenspiele der versnobten Elbengemeinschaft... abschließend viel spaß beim lesen (wegen dem rating muss ich noch schaun, es liegt in eurer hand
1. Prolog

Mia macht Chaos

Prolog

Man sah einen kleinen Rotschopf um die Ecke sausen, darauf folgte sofort noch eine Person mit rot-braunen Haaren die hinter der ersten hereilte. ‚Wie konnte Vater mir das nur antun', dachte Mia bei sich, als sie ihrer 6 Jährigen Schwester hinterher rannte. Einiges hatte sich geändert für sie und für Düsterwald: Ihr Vater hatte eine neue Frau gefunden und mit ihr sogleich ein Kind gezeugt, eben dieses kleine Gör dem sie gerade hinterher jagte. Nun war sie schon fast 8 Jahre verheiratet, hatte regiert, vermittelt, meist zwischen Lyro und Legolas, war Hausherrin, Geliebte, Beobachterin und Perfektionistin. Nein, wenn sie nun ehrlich zu sich selbst sein sollte war es kein einfaches Leben was sie führte, doch jeder Tag, so chaotisch er auch gewesen war, wollte sie nun nicht mehr missen. Sie hatte gelernt in Düsterwald zu leben, die Elben zu verstehen und zu respektieren, auch das war nicht immer einfach gewesen. Sie konnte Leute mit perfekt sitzenden Frisuren eben nicht ausstehen, außer wenn es Legolas war, ihn konnte sie dann doch noch tolerieren.

Sie spurtete dem kleinen Wildfang hinterher als mitten auf dem Gang eine Tür aufging und blitzschnell ausweichen musste um nicht erschlagen zu werden. Von drinnen hörte man die schimpfenden Stimmen von Lyro und Legolas, vor ihr stand Lord Elrond der gerade wieder einmal Urlaub im Düsterwald machte. Sie seufzte, manches, würde sich eben nie ändern…


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

_Anm. d. Aut.: Tut mir leid dass es so ewig gedauert hat, aber meine Betareaderin is nun nach knapp 3 Monaten wieder ausm Urlaub zurück mel angrins_

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", sie ignorierte für einen Moment die Tatsache dass ihre kleine Schwester noch mal auf Räubertour in der Küche gehen konnte und stellte sich breitbeinig und genervt auf die Streithähne blickend in die Tür. Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen sie für einen Augenblick lang an, als wäre sie das grausamste Wesen ganz Mittelerdes. Ihre Augen mussten wahrscheinlich vor Wut nur so funkeln, sie hatte andere Probleme als diese zwei Möchtegern-Erwachsenen in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

„N….Nichts, Schatz", brummte Lyro vor sich hin, wandte sich von Legolas ab und schritt todesmutig auf sie zu, „Dein Spitzohr-Ehemann hat nur wahnsinnige Probleme damit mal was zu leisten, und ich meine hier auf dem Schlachtfeld!"

„Das ist gar nicht wahr!", protestierte Legolas, „ich finde bloß nichts gutes daran, tapfere Krieger in die Schlacht zu schicken, nur weil du deine Verwandtschaft nicht unter Kontrolle kriegst."

Sie seufzte, ja, Lyros Verwandtschaft wurde allmählich zum Problem für den Düsterwald, sie tranken und speisten am Tische mit den Elben. Doch, nun ja, sie tranken schlimmer als Zwerge noch, und das stürzte Düsterwald langsam in ein Wein-Mangel-Dilemma. Aber gab es nicht wichtigeres als einen Krieg um billigen Fusel zu führen? Schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein, die Kleine… sie steuerte das Zimmer von Aragorn und Arwen an, die hier grade ihre zweiten Flitterwochen verbrachten. „Oh Gott, LEGOLAS!", schrie sie hysterisch, darum bemüht nicht ganz die Fassung zu verlieren, „Wo sind Aragorn und Arwen?"

„In ihren Zimmern würde ich schätzen", er verstand die Aufregung seiner geliebten Frau nicht ganz.

„Ronia ist auf dem Weg dort hin", antwortete sie monoton, als sie sich wie mechanisch umdrehte und dem Gör nachrannte. Sie hörte hinter sich noch wie Legolas nach Luft schnappte und dann mit Lyro zusammen hinter ihr herkam um die Kleine von Dingen fernzuhalten, die sie ihm zarten Alter von 6 noch nicht erfahren sollte...


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 – 'Ein etwas anderes Bad'

Waaaah. Sorry oO" Irgendwie hat meine Pause länger gedauert als gewollt. Ich schreib aber trotzdem weiter, weil es mir viel bedeutet. 3 Ich hoffe euch interessiert die Story noch ein wenig.

Eure Murmel aka Shey

(Mia)

Wir rannten alle drei so schnell wir konnten zu dem Zimmer von Arwen & Aragorn, worauf wir unsanft hereinplatzten und die zwei in flagranti erwischten. Mit einem geflüsterten 'Verzeihung' schloss ich peinlich berührt die Tür hinter uns. Hier waren sie also nicht.

Ich atmete auf und kurze Zeit später stockte mir der Atem... DIE KÜCHE! Dort wurde für heute Abend ein Bankett vorbereitet. Die anderen lasen meine Gedankengänge anscheinend von meinem Gesicht ab und wir rannten weiter Richtung Küche. Als wir ankamen, rangen wir nach Luft – Düsterwalds Palast war einfach zu riesig. Die Tür zur Küche war nur angelehnt, wodurch wir das Gekreische der Küchenhilfe und der Köche überdeutlich hörten. Wir lauschten und warteten bis sich der Tumult etwas gelegt hatte und betraten dann todesmutig das Schlachtfeld.

Dort saßen unsere zwei Küken glücklich unter einem Tisch und vergnügt in einem Puddingtopf badend. Die Herren der Schöpfung, die mir mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand gefolgt waren (Feiglinge!), stöhnten auf. Ronia und Toyah sahen aber auch zu lustig aus, sodass ich mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. Toyah, meine Tochter, war zwar ein halbes Jahr älter als Ronia, aber kein Stück ruhiger – eher noch schlimmer. Sie kam demnach definitiv nach Lyro und mir – da half auch Legolas guter Einfluss nichts.

Toyah kam lachend mit puddingverschmierten Händen auf ihren Papa zu und hinterliess interessante Schokomalereien auf dessen Hose. Ronia schaute ihr hinterher und legte dabei den Kopf schief, was meinen nächsten Lachflash hervorrief; ich verstummte allerdings, als ich den säuerlichen Blick des Kochs sah. Ich nickte immernoch grinsend, Lyro nahm Toya (welche er weit von sich gestreckt trug, um nicht noch mehr Leinwand ihrer Kunst zu werden) und ich Ronia und wir wanderten ins nächste Bad, wo wir die beiden wieder ihren Kindermädchen übergaben. Das war geschafft.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 – „Beziehungskisten"

Ein Jahr hab ich nicht mehr geschrieben, weil ich mich nicht mehr mit der Person identifizieren konnte, die diese Geschichte begonnen hat. Ich kann es immernoch nicht, aber da diese Geschichte ein Weg für mich ist von der Realität Abstand zu gewinnen, möchte ich sie weiterführen, auch wenn ich nicht garantieren kann, dass sie weiter so geschrieben wird.

(Mia)

Auf dem Rückweg von der Puddingschlacht , meine zwei Männer hatten sich wieder zum Köpfe einschlagen verzogen, resümierte ich für mich selbst die letzten Jahre, doch ich wurde in meinen Gedanken durch eigenartige Geräusche gestört. Es hörte sich nach Geschmatze und ähnlichen Dingen an. Natürlich kamen wir schon wieder die zwei Mädchen in den Sinn, aber als ich schon einen Zeigefinger erhoben um die Ecke stürmte, erwischte ich meinen Vater mit einer fremden Frau beim fummeln. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf! Mein Vater? Er hatte doch erst…. vor ein paar Jahren… wie konnte er da schon wieder? Als ich in Gedanken so vor mich hinstammelte entdeckte nun auch der Übeltäter, den ich am liebsten gar nicht mehr als meinen Vater bezeichnen würde, mich und wich erschrocken zurück.

„Mia. Was… was tust du hier?", fragte er genauso schockiert wie ich.

„Das ist ja hier wohl nicht Thema", mein Schock hatte sich in Ärger verwandelt, denn ich mochte die neue Frau meines Vater. Abgesehen davon, dass sie viel zu jung für ihn war, war sie ganz in Ordnung. Aber dieses Ding was da an der Wand lehnte und sich gerade von den Zungenspielen mit meinem Vater erholte, war nicht meine Stiefmutter und zudem war sie bestimmt nochmal 1000 Jahre jünger. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass eine Stille entstanden war und wie wütend ich die junge Elbin ansah.

„Mia, es ist nicht so wie du denkst", begann mein Vater, aber ich fuhr im ins Wort. „Nein, ich weiß Vater, du hast ihr gerade nicht deine Zunge in den Rachen gesteckt, schon klar! Ahhh. Wie konntest du Miranda nur so etwas antun? Sie kümmert sich immerhin die ganze Zeit mit den Hausmädchen um eure Tochter! Du bist Ronia ein noch schlechterer Vater als du es mir warst!", am Schluss schrie ich schon mehr. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war. Ich musste irgendetwas zertrümmern, zerstückeln oder ähnliches. Es war nicht zu ertragen. Was war nur passiert, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, dass mein Vater sich in ein perverses, ehebrechendes Schwein verwandelt hatte?

Meine Gedanken stoppten in dem Moment, als ich in meiner blinden Wut in jemanden hineinrannte.

(Lyro)

Ich war mit Legolas fertig. Ein für alle mal. Dieses verdammte Weichei! Er hatte keinen Mumm in den Knochen, zudem sah er auch noch aus wie ein Mädchen. Ahh. Wie mich dieses verdammte Spitzohr aufregte. Es war sehr vieles anders geworden zwischen uns, seit unserer ‚Hochzeit'. Legolas und ich stritten uns fast täglich, nicht um Mia, wie man denken könnte, da waren wir uns in einem Punkt einig, aber über andere Dinge, am begehrtesten waren die Themen: ‚Dein Vater', ‚Meine Verwandtschaft' und ‚Erziehung unserer Tochter'. Ich hasste es und konnte es nicht mehr hören. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich ihn eben, als ich gegangen war, nicht niedergeschlagen habe. Ein echtes Wunder. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht, als er anfing die Ehre meines Vaters in den Dreck zu ziehen. Ich konnte nichts für die Herkunft meines Vaters, am wenigsten für seine Verwandtschaft und deren Verhalten. Aber dieser Trottel-Elb warf es mir immer wieder vor. Es wurde mir wirklich langsam zu bunt.

Nanu, was war denn da los? Ich hörte Mia irgendwen anbrüllen und verstand nur die Worte ‚antun', ‚schlechterer Vater als'. In diesem Moment verfluchte ich selbst meine Herkunft, vor allem, dass ich keine Elbenohren besaß, sondern jetzt erstmal einen Gang zulegen musste, um zu erfahren was los war. Als ich in Eile um die Ecke raste, kam mir auch schon Mia entgegen, aber sie sah mich nicht. Sondern lief schnurstracks grade aus in mich rein. Ich fing sie auf, weil sie zu fallen drohte, sie hatte wohl gar nicht bemerkt, was um sie herum geschah. Sie blinzelte erstaunt zu mir hoch und nickte dann nur und wollte weitergehen. Ich hielt sie jedoch fest und sah sie eindringlich an, das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich sie ernst.

„Familienangelegenheiten", antwortet sie knapp und wollte wieder weiter. Hallo? Wir waren eine Familie also konnten wir auch über sowas reden, was war nur mit ihr los? Sie hatte wohl meine Gedanken erkannt, als sie antwortete: „Das wirst du noch früh genug merken" Damit riss sie sich mit sanfter Gewalt von mir los und spurtete davon und ließ mich reichlich verwirrt zurück.

(Mia)

Nein, ich wollte nicht reden. Mit niemandem. Das was ich da gerade gesehen hatte, war nicht für andere Ohren oder Augen bestimmt. Aber ich würde mich für meine Stiefmutter rächen, das versprach ich mir. Also jagte ich hoch in mein, oder besser gesagt, unser Zimmer und versuchte mich für das Bankett heute Abend schick zu machen. Ich merkte nicht, dass Legolas auf dem Bett lag und mich still beobachtete, als ich meinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchte. Ich bemerkte es erst, als er mir von hinten einen Arm um die Hüfte legte.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig, denn er bemerkte wohl meine innere Wut.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", antwortete ich kühl. Es war nichts gegen ihn, aber ich hatte keinen Nerv dafür.

„Mhm", brummte er nur. „Werd ich es irgendwann erfahren?"

„Vielleicht"

„Hat es mit mir zu tun? Weil ich mich mit Lyro gestritten habe?"

„Nein"

Ich hasste dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel und das tat er nun schon, seit ich ihn kannte. Es gab nicht viele Probleme in unserer Ehe, aber das war defintiv eins der wenigen.

„Ich muss nun runter, letzte Besprechungen mit der Küche!", antwortete ich und wandte mich zum gehen, ohne dass ich ihn bisher einmal angesehen hatte.

„Ich komme mit", rief er sofort und ich blieb stehen und drehte mich nach ihm um. Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten und lachte dann lauthals los. „So?", fragte ich anzüglich, er hatte wohl vergessen, dass er kein Hemd trug und seine Hose nur halbgeschlossen hatte.

„Äh. Warte bitte einen Moment." Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf und verließ das Schlafzimmer um draußen auf ihn zu warten. Trottelelb.

- Ende Kapitel 3 -

Nun, das wäre also das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn ich meine Gedanken nach der langen Auszeit ersteinmal ordnen musste; wahrscheinlich hat mans gemerkt. Vielleicht lesen es noch ein paar, obwohl ich das nach so langer Zeit bezweifele.


End file.
